Enemies from Unexpected Places
by Scriptseeker2000
Summary: Sequel to 'Help from Unexpected places.' With the new Avengers and a old allies help the League was able survive the threat of Cadmus. But old enemies remain and new ones appear. This time it isn't Earth or themselves they must save, but the Universe.
1. Chapter 1

"Sir, we are receiving are receiving transmissions from our spacial defenses

Disclamier: I do not own any characters from the Marvel or DC Universe. What characters I do own don't steal them or I will sue your ass off.

Alright this is the sequel to "Help from Unexpected Places." I have a good idea where I am going in this story and I hope you will enjoy. There will more characters both good and bad as well as a familiar face every now and again. So enjoy and look for the next chapter in late July.

"Sir, we are receiving transmissions from our spacial defenses. Seventy percent of them are verified as being destroyed. The remaining thirty percent will not last much longer. The enemy forces fire power is too strong. Captain Lamba and Captain Furbis are getting their battle groups into formation to meet the threat. They are awaiting orders to attack now or let the orbital lasers continue until they are drained or destroyed." Said the radio man.

The wolf like creature above him took in all this information. He had a scowl on his face at the options he was presented with.

"Tell the two Captains to attack now. Perhaps their combined might with the orbital lasers will do enough damage or slow them down." He growled.

"Yes commander." Was the response.

Commander Rizen looked on with grim determination. He had hoped the orbital lasers would have done more damage. They were rings of metal machines that harnessed the suns energy and created into powerful laser blasts. It had protected the planet Furbis for generations. But now it had seemed to meet its match in the new enemy. The enemy known as the Kachan Empire.

Rizen felt his fur stiffen and his sharp teeth grind against themselves. The Kachan Empire, the very name sent fear through most galaxies. They had slowly and cruelly taken control of Solar System after Solar System. So far no one had been able to stop them. The so called rebels gained small victories now and then, but nothing significant. Although they did seem to be doing better the last 3 months. If the rumors were to be believed they had a new leader. Whoever he was the Kachan Empire had stopped taking the rebels lightly and actually were pursuing them with vengeance. Which Rizen feared was the reason they were here.

"Lamba and Furbis squads are now in range sir. Orbital lasers are down to 22 percent."

"Tell them to fire everything they have, no mercy." Rizen yelled.

Above the planet Furbis Captain Furbis had just received authorization to attack. Captain Furbis felt very proud at this moment. He was a decorated soldier who had won many campaigns for his planet. Having the same last name as the planet was no mistake. His family had founded this world and protected it for generations. Furbis himself would do the same. He refused to have his people killed and enslaved by the Kachan Empire. Howling his battle cry throughout the ship his crewmates joined him and the noise nearly deafen them all. But they did not care.

"Blast them out of the sky!!" Furbis roared.

Furbis ship had his fourteen ships with him fired orange lasers slamming into the enemy fleet. Captain Lamba and his twelve ships did the same. The Kachan Empire's three ships were bathed in orange and lost from view. A roar of triumph rose throughout the fleet as they celebrated the destruction of their enemy. Roars that were quickly silenced as the light faded and the three Kachan ships remained where they were seeming unharmed.

"Impossible, there is not a scratch on them." Said one of the crew.

"Sir what do we do?" Asked another.

Captain Furbis could hear the voices but not the words. He was in shock. He simply could not believe that the Kachan ships were unharmed. Twenty six of the Furion finest ships had just fired on three ships and hadn't made a dent.

The black and red monstrosities remained standing seeming to glare at them. Each of them was three times the size of a Furion ship and five times the fire power. Each ship contained six powerful proton cannons as well as twelve missile bays. The shielding was of the highest caliber. Even if someone did manage to break through they still had the armor to deal with. It was made out of a special ore call Trillium that was found to be only on a few planets. The Kachan Empire controlled most of those planets. Planet Furbis was one of the only three planets that mined this ore free of their control. With a defeat this day that would no longer be the case.

Captain Furbis shook himself from these dark thoughts and harden his gaze on the view screen. The Kachan ships had fired another salvo destroying the remaining spacial ring that had protected the planet for so long. Their options just had lessen all the more.

"Sir, Captain Lamba is suggesting that we attack again. Maybe we hurt them more than we realize." His radio man said.

Furbis shook his head at this.

"Unlikely, but we have no other choice. Tell Lamba's group to continue to fire while we get in closer. Perhaps at a closer range we can do more damage and take out their shields." Furbis ordered.

"Sir, but closing in would put us closer in their firing range as well. There is no way our ships will hold beyond the initial blast." One of his crewmen disagreed.

"Lamba's team cover fire will ensure their attention is elsewhere. Besides surrender is not an option, we defend our planet or die trying." Captain Furbis snarled to the crewmen.

The crewmen put down their head in shame and returned to his duties.

Captain Furbis looked around for anymore opposition but found none. They had served with him for years and trusted his judgment. Many also conceited that this would be their last battle. If they died this day it would be with honor in battle.

Furbis nodded to himself and turned to his helmsmen.

"Forward helmsmen, I want to be 2 thousand meters in from of them." He said

The helmsmen gasped at such a distance but nodded his head and drove the ship forward. The rest of Furbis's fleet followed in their wake. Lamba's team did their job and fired everything they had at the Kachan ships to draw attention away from them.

On the lead Kachan ship the soldiers on the bridge looked on the assault with no visible emotion. They wore blue and red armor with plasma rifles on the hips and energy swords on their backs. They were some of the fiercest warriors through the universe and their reputations proved that. The most feared were those with gold around their collar. That meant they had personally killed over a hundred. They had yet to fail against any opponent. Failure was not a option for those who served under the Kachan Empire. You either succeeded, or you died. There was no in between.

The only one not in armor was the one seated in the captain's chair. Although to most it would look like a throne. It was decorated in gold and red and was over twelve feet tall. The being seated within was significantly smaller than that but it made no difference. His reputation too was known all over, and it struck fear in even the bravest of souls.

"So, they seek to distract us while more of them get in closer. No doubt to do more damage. A predictable move even if I didn't have the gift of foresight. This battle was destined to be over before it ever began." The figure on the throne said conversationally as if they didn't have a care in the world.

"Shall we ignore those firing and destroying those seeking to come closer my lord? Our defense can hold up to give us the time to do so." One of the soldiers said.

The figure on the throne looked to the sky for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, this so called battle had been prolonged enough. Our Lord Kales grows tired on these delays. It is time these fools realized the pointlessness of this and simply give me the information I seek. To that end I will personally bring this all to its natural conclusion." The figure said rising it its feet.

Those on the bridge momentarily forgot their emotionless mask and looked at their leader. They just as quickly turned back to their duties.

Orion smiled at this and raised both hands to the air.

"Stars of the heavens hear my call. Grant form to which is light and set them forth." He yelled.

Suddenly the space above the fighting ships became dark blue and some kind of portal opened.

" Taurus of Midgar come forth and crush thine enemy beneath your mighty hooves." Orion continued.

From the portal came the giant head of what appeared to be a bull. It appeared to struggle with its great bulk before finally pulling free with its legs and tail.

"Arigin the Hunter of Cronus come forth a pierce their hearts with your glory."

From the portal came a half man half horse carrying a bow and arrow. On its back it had a quiver of arrows and a large sword at its hip.

"Twins Genimi of Valfor come forth and duplicate the mass destruction for which you were born."

Now out of the portal appeared to men dressed in medieval gowns. Both appeared to be identical to the other.

Orion then put down his heads and looked at the screen showing the creatures he had brought forth. The all were half the size of a Kachan ships and appeared to be stick figures that someone had connected the dots to. Still there was no denying that they were alive if not made of flesh.

"Attack." Orion said simply.

He said this very softly but the creatures appeared to hear him all the same. The giant bull snorted and rushed forward on its powerful legs on seemenilgly thin air. It's crude horns punctured through a Furion ship and tossed it aside like it weighed nothing. The ship exploded and was joined by another ship as it was crushed under the bulls powerful calves.

While Taurus did its destruction up close the Hunter did it's from afar. It unleashed arrow after arrow upon the Furion fleet. Three ships were destroyed before they even realized what had happen. They tired to return fire but the Hunter's horse legs proved to swift and he avoiding all contact. Meanwhile his long ranged assault continued with no mercy.

But the terror was far from over. Because the Gemini Twins too began than assault. They joined hands and began to spin around and around each other at high speeds. Soon a hurricane appeared in space like some deadly vortex. A vortex that began to draw in the Furion ships like a moth to a flame. The ships struggled to break the pulling force but we unable to. Engines blew and they were drawn into the vortex with no hope of escape. The deadly winds slashed through the ships shields and armor relentlessly. The brave Furions roared their battle cries to escape their fate but it made no difference. In a matter of minutes the once proud twenty six ships were down to five.

"Sir, our fleet is all but destroyed. We have no other choice but to abandon ship." One of the wolf creatures yelled to terror. His bravery had left him at the sight of his comrades so ruthlessly destroyed. All that was left was the broken form of a man.

Captain Furbis held no disgust at this act. He knew that the battle was over. He also knew going to the escape pods would give them no safety. They were doomed. From the moment the creatures had come into existence he knew it was over. Never would he have thought that the leader of the Generals would participate in this battle. Throughout the universe Orion was only second to Kalis as being feared. He vaguely heard his people telling him another two ships had been destroyed. Furbis knew there was only one option left.

"Place the core on overload and engines to full. We are going to ram that monster. We have lost men but we will not be alone. It has been honor to serve with you all. May I see you all in the afterlife." Furbis said before looking into the view screen and into the raged filled eyes of the mighty bull.

The Furions looked at their leader and then to each other. Finally they turned to the bull which was stampeding right at them. They slowly nodded their heads and performed their last duty. The core was overloaded and head right for the enemy. Both opponents charged at each other without breaking stride. Captain Furbis kept his eyes calm and cool and he met those of his opponents. Even through his failure he knew his family was proud of them. Soon he would be with them again in the next world. With that thought a small smile came to his face as the bull's horns connected with the ship and the core exploded.

Taurus roared back from the unexpected heat of the explosion. It had been unlike the other ships that it had destroyed. It fell to its side and remained limp in space. Seconds later it shook itself and stood again although shakily.

Orion witnessed all this with a smile. His creations had made short work of the enemy fleet just as he saw in his vision. This story too would be told across the universe improving his reputation all the more. But he put that aside knowing it was time to move on to his main objective. Kalis wanted answers, it was Orion and the other generals job to get them.

Orion vanished from the ship in blue light and appeared on Taurus's back. He simply pointed to the planet's surface and the bull charged towards that direction. The Hunter and Gemini twins were closely behind.

Commander Rizen viewed all this from the control tower of the capital city of Furbis. He too could not have fathomed Orion himself becoming involved. He fought to hold back the tears at losing so many comrades. He was even more sadden that he could not avenge them. The battle as well as the war was over. He told his ground troops to stand down. There was no purpose in them throwing away their lives over a losing battle.

"I am going outside to meet him. Make no offensive moves, we can only hope for fair terms of a surrender now." Rizen said walking towards the exit.

"Doubtful." One of his Lutients muttered.

Rizen pretended not to hear him and left the room.

Minutes later he was outside with forty armed Furion's behind him. However their weapons were pointed at the ground so as not to appear aggressive. Rizen could tell how agitated they all were. His race was simply too proud to surrender without giving everything they had. However they trusted Rizen's judgment and stood at his side.

Moments later they saw the three creatures coming right at them. They were just as fierce as they saw them on the monitors. The three eventually landed and looked down on them in contempt. But none made an attempt to attack. Orion himself then jumped from the bulls back and floated down to them. Orion locked gazes with Rizen and ignored the others.

Rizen himself was memorizing everything about his enemy. By looks alone it was hard to believe Orion was one of the strongest beings in the Universe and lead Kalis's armies.

He was only around 5'4' with a bald head. His head was gray with yellow eyes that appeared to see something else. His arms were short while his chest and legs were covered with a blue material. It seemed like a simple cloth, not armor. Still it was said that Orion had never been touched in battle. If the rumors were to be believed by the few who survived an encounter with him.

He had some kind of magical barrier around his body. It was also said that his connection to the stars allowed him to see several futures that enabled him to avoid attack and already know how to win since he knew the enemies strategy. As far as his star powers they were said to be limitless since the stars themselves had infinite power. Rizen was seeing some of that power by the three beasts behind him. He also knew that Orion could have summoned more but didn't feel the need to. A person like Orion was filled with so many contradictions that no one knew fact from fiction. In that way he was like Kalis and no one knew what power he truly possessed. But to control so many power beings he had to truly be some kind of god.

"You are wise to stop your fighting Furion. My ships and my creations can burn this world to the ground if I wish it. Agree to my terms and no further harm shall come to your world. You shall be under the control and protection of the Kachan Empire. You will reap all the rewards that come with that honor." Orion stated.

Rizen had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at this prepared speech. He doubted that Orion believed the garbage that he was spilling out. But Rizen held his tongue knowing that he had to go through these formalities.

"First condition, you will hand over all military control to the Kachan Empire. You may keep some of your weapons and ships but only at our discretion."

"Two, you will give us two hundred of your people for Tengo evolution. We are running short this year and need more."

Rizen flinched at this, surrendering his people to be turned in those power sniffing freaks. He felt bile rise up in his throat.

"Three, you will cut all ties with the rebels and tell us all information you know about them. Be warned that these three terms are not negotiable. There are others but they are subject to change. If you agree say so now and we can begin the process." Orion finished.

"You want a answer now?!" Rizen blurted out. He couldn't believe Orion expected him to answer for his whole planet right at this moment.

"You are the speaker for Furbis are you not? You know a battle would only bring destruction and death to your world. What I'm asking seems more than reasonable for preserving lives. Of course if you believe otherwise tell me now and the destruction of your world can begin anew." Orion told him plainly.

Rizen fought to keep control of himself. One false move and everything would be over. He let out small breaths until he had himself calm once again.

"As for condition two I don't know how long it will take to convince people to allow themselves to be turned in Tengos. I may speak for them but I can't force them."

"If you don't we will choose 200 random Furions. Some perhaps even children." Orion countered.

"As for three what makes you think we have any interaction with the rebels. We know the consequences of helping them." Rizen continued keeping his composure over the children remark.

To that Orion said nothing as a meteor descended from the sky and crashed into a near by city. The explosion was immense and the fires could be seen from their location.

"I just destroyed one of your cities. I don't know what the population was but it is now zero. Lie again and next time it will be two cities, then three. I'm sure you know where I am going with this." Orion said plainly. His expression did not change.

Rizen felt his face fall at the callous loss of life. Perhaps Orion really could see the future and knew he was lying. Either way he had to stop the senseless deaths now.

"Very well, we will give you all the information we know of the rebels. As well as stop giving them supplies. Is that sufficient to stop your assault?" Rizen ground out.

For the first time since their meeting Orion smiled.

"Yes, that will due quite nicely. I feel this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

TBC

In case you were wondering I based Orion's creations on the constellations. More on his power and the other generals will be relayed in the upcoming chapters. Tell me what you think so far.


	2. Aftermath

The moonlight shun brightly from high in the sky

Disclamier: I don't own any characters from the DC or Marvel universe.

Kobez2.0- Sorry about the wait but real life gets in the way.

GrimlockX4- Thanks for the comment. The answer lies partly in this chapter.

Magafan23- I liked Iron Man movie as well but I think that's enough Marvel heroes except for one exception I promised in the last story.

Ratchtet- This will be epic and I'll think about using them.

PriestenssHelene- If you thought Cadmus was evil you haven't seen anything yet.

Jcogginsa- The Kachan Empire is strong. There are no many who could beat Goku and his group but you never know.

Alright its obvious I should tell people when a chapter will be finished. All I can tell you is that I will finish this story. Hopefully it won't take three years like the last one. This chapters deal with the rebuilding stage for the good and bad guys after the Cadmus war. Enjoy and review.

The moonlight shun brightly from high in the sky. For one of the few times if you looked up you could actually see the stars. In the past being able to do so in Chicago would have been a rare thing. Along with most of the world due to the problem of pollution. But in recent weeks that problem had been diminished greatly. It was far from fixed but the Earth never looked greener. This change was thanks to the visitors from space who had arrived nearly two months ago.

But even this aid took time before it was accepted. Earth had just gone through what some would call a civil war with Cadmus. It stood to reason that they would be reluctant to except help from outsiders. After all, Cadmus had shown them they still had enemies within. However because so many world leaders had been targeted and worked together to survive it had brought the countries closer to each other. At least the leaders, the people themselves would take a while. Cadmus despite themselves and their twisted motives had indeed brought the people of the world closer. For one brief moment in time people of different religions, races, and beliefs had fought together to survive. It wasn't a long lasting peace but it was a beginning.

From there Dragga and a small entourage met with the leaders of Earth at the United Nations. There had been arguing more than discussing but things settled down eventually. It helped that both the Justice League and Avengers backed Dragga for their help in stopping Cadmus. They reminded the United Nations that without them it was a good chance Cadmus would have won and Earth would be under the control of Brainiac. Colonel Adams testimony had been key in exposing Cadmus's methods and who had truly been the power behind them. He also freely admitted killing Amanda Waller in cold blood for being a traitor, he had no remorse for that action. Neither did the United Nations as it qualified as treason to not just one individual country but to the entire planet.

From there stipulations had been set on what each side wanted. Dragga stated that he wanted safe haven for his people. He realized Earth could not handle everyone and asked if his group could colonize both Mars and Venus. Some of the races he had with them sought both planets for their atmosphere. He promised this was not an attempt to attack Earth and was in fact would work as a barrier and early warning system from any people or ships entering the atmosphere. When asked what kind of threats Dragga grudgingly told them about the Kachan Empire.

"They are an Organization that spreads over dozens of galaxies. They pilfer, rape, murder planets of their people and resources. They then make them slaves and call it protection. Their warriors are fierce and without mercy. They kill with but one order and stop only when told too. The worse are the 12 Generals that lead these armies. Each has the power of your Justice League or Avengers. Except far more powerful. They march upon worlds spread death and disease wherever they go. If you aren't taken as a slave all they leave left of you are blood and shattered bones. For them it is more then just a job, they do it for entertainment. They cannot be bought, their minds can not be changed, negoation is a waste of time. They obey only one person, Kalis. He is the emperor of the Kachan empire. Their mighty leader who has them do his bidding. None that I know have seen his true form. All I have heard is that he posses blood red eyes that set the soul ablaze. Also that his entire body is so dark that it is a abyss of different worlds inside. I don't know if any of that is true, but if he controls the Generals then he is truly a being of mass power than any other." Dragga had said.

After that speech the United Nations representatives had been spellbounded and said nothing. Dragga then went on to say they would need a couple of materials from Earth to get them started. They had technology that could duplicate these materials and were willingly to share if they were accepted. The respresentives had jumped on this. But Dragga was quick to tell them military weapons trade would be as a minimum and Earth was still very young and could end of destroying itself. Their were complaints at this which were quickly shushed by the reminder of Cadmus and what they had done with the technology Cadmus have given them.

From their Earth had been provided with medicines that prevented aids and cures have of the known cancers. Specialized filters were also formed around the Earth that would turn smoke and other unhealthy things in the air into clear air. Nuclear planets were made more powerful and safer and produced three times their natural energy. Toxic waste was diluted and formed into more helpful things such as water and alcohol. These changes took place on a small scale and would take years before they could be instituted safely on the entire planet.

Of course even with all these positive changes their were still negatives. Crimes were still committed and people still were killed. Although the Supervillian community had taken a huge blow in the war they were still around. Now their attempts were even more fierce and desperate since they were on the losing side of the battle. As a result the Justice League and the Avengers had to redouble their efforts in stopping them. This process was slowed down by each organizations own losses. The Justice League and loss 19 members with another 12 still injured to the point that they were not presently active members and might never be again. The Avengers had only lost two and three were currently unable to battle. But their base had been all but destroyed and the young members took the loss of teammates hard at such a young age.

Funerals for all the loss heroes, civilians, and military on both sides had taken place two weeks after the wars end. The masked heroes true names had been used so their friends and family could grieve properly. Static had taken it the worst with Gear's death. He had personally told the parents of their son's demise. Their had been tears and he hadn't the courage to stick around and comfort them. For now he was taking an extended absence from the Avengers to find himself.

The Justice League had taken their losses badly as well. Even nearly two months afterwards there had been no talk of taking on new recruits. Though everyone realized with the deaths and those still injured the League was down to half its members they kept their present rooster. Although they had ulitmatly won the war the consequences would be long reaching. Each member felt the pain of all the innocents who had died because of the distrust between masked people and the world governments. Many felt that if a compromise could have been reached earlier maybe none of this would have happen.

Some political people thought so as well. With the real names being used at the funerals there were those that wanted all names released. They felt there should be no more secrets so nothing like this could happen again. Also so the aliens couldn't sneak themselves through. It was to be some kind of registration act. But the bill was quickly put down before it could ever start. The world leaders didn't want another war over a obviously controversial subject. Not to mention the regular citizens were tired of their government power plays. They reminded the congressman they worked for them, not the other way around. So the bill was dismissed and never brought up again.

So the world continued to move on trying to get past all the new changes. But as the old saying goes, 'the more things change the more things say the same'.

"Hey pops, give me a hot dog with everything on it, don't spare the relish." A youth said standing on a corner talking to a street vendor with a mobile hot dog cart.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry you'll get everything." Said the owner digging into his cart.

"So how's business been lately, I see there aren't as many cops around as it usually is?" The teen asked.

"Huh, no one would be stupid enough to commit a crime around here. The cops cracked down on all the high rollers nearly three weeks ago. You won't find a pimp or drug dealer with miles of here. You know it's been rough for crooks since that whole Cadmus war a while back." The vendor said putting relish on the dog.

The teen nodded as if he knew all this already.

"True, but you never know when somebody might just give it a shot. You know nobody likes being kicked out of their turf." The teen reminded him.

The vendor snorted.

"Then let them try, I could use some amusement around here. Without people trying to break into buildings or rob folks it gets pretty boring around here. I ain't complaining mind you, I'm just saying." He said holding the hot dog out.

"Looks good, how much I owe you?"

"Two fifty."

"Damn, I though you said crime was down."

"Ha Ha funny man, you want it or not?" Vendor asked getting impatient.

"Sure, but I already paid you." The teen said.

"Hey, what are you trying to pull, I want my money or-

The vendor was cut off as the teen grabbed his hand that held the hot dog.

"I paid you remember, and with a twenty. Now if you would please give me my hot dog and my change I will be on my way." Said the teen in a fierce voice. He then released the hand and stood back as I nothing had happen.

"Oh right, sorry I don't know where my mind went. Here is your dog and your change." The vendor said with a smile.

"Thanks pop, see you around. Oh and don't worry about the boredom, I sure things around here will get exiting in no time." Said teen smiling back before turning around and walking away.

The teen continued to walk while eating the hot dog. He then turned the corner taking another bite while taking out a phone from his pocket with his free hand. He dialed a number while finishing the hot dog and letting out a big burp.

"Hello." Said a voice on the other end.

"It's Tyrone, the test run was a complete success. These magical fingers did their work and he did exactly what I said without a problem."

"Good, return to the safe house and get some sleep. Some of the others haven't checked in yet. There will be more to do tomorrow."

"Cool , but I was thinking of hitting a club before-"

"No, go to the safe house and rest. Those are the orders from Big Red himself. I'm sure I don't have to remind you of the consequences of disobeying one of his orders." The voice interrupted.

Tyrone gulped and wiped the sweat that had suddenly appeared on his brow.

"Understood, I'm heading back now." Tyrone answered

"Good decision." The voice said before the signal was cut.

Tyrone put away the phone and looked up at the stars. They were actually were kind of beautiful when you took the time to look. He shook himself from those crazy thoughts and started to laugh. He remembered what the old man said about being bored. Yes, things would get very exciting very soon.

In Salt Lake city Utah a new hotel was being constructed. There was many heavy machinery around including bulldozers, cranes, and drill machines both big a small. The construction crew was running behind schedule and working faster than usual to make up the work. As such it was expected that a few mistakes would be made in the rush.

"Damnit keep that thing on the path Steve. Your going to run over somebody if you keep going like that." Yelled the foreman.

"Hey its not my fault, this thing won't stay straight! Something must be wrong with it." Yelled the worker.

"Your just making a bunch of excuses for your own stupidity. Either get right or get gone. I'm on a time schedule here and I don't need these foul ups. I can find a drunk off the street and give him your job and pay him a lot less." The Foreman yelled back.

"Bull crap, there's nobody better on the bulldozer than me. I'm telling you this thing is screwed up. Better check the warranty."

"You know I'm getting tired of your lip. You better give me some respect or-"

The Foreman was cut off as the bull dozer suddenly turned and came right at him.

"Christ this thing's possessed, get out the way!!" The driver yelled pulling on the levers with all his strength trying to regain control.

"You stupid son of a bitch!!" The foreman yelled running away. Suddenly a crowbar ten feet away flew unto his path tangling up his feet sending him to the ground.

"LOOK OUT!!" Some workers yelled.

The Foreman got his legs free of the crowbar just in time to see the huge machine right in his face.

"SHI-!"

He was cut off when the front smacked into his head knocking him out cold. Which turned out to be merciful as the bulldozer continued to move and crushed his entire body underneath. After finishing with the body the bulldozer came to a sudden halt and shut down.

All across the lot there were looks of horror on what had just taken place. Many of the workers ran to the foremans body already knowing they would find no life. What was left of his body caused a few to throw up and walk away from the scene. Others were yelling at the bulldozer driver for what he had done. It was complete chaos with no end near.

It was because of this chaos that not of the workers noticed one of their own in a hard hat start to walk away. The recruit kept his hat low so none could see his face. If they had they would have seen the cruel smile that was on his lips.

"Magnatisum, got to love it." The man said trying to keep from laughing. He couldn't way to report in on his success. It seemed that Big Red was coming through on all the promises he made. He for one was glad to be a part of it.

In North Carolina a married couple with three children stood by an ambulance breathing in oxygen. Two of the children were crying watching as the home they had known all their life was burning to the ground. The fire fighters were dousing the flames but the damage was already done. The home and everything in it was ruined.

"Mommy why did this happen?" asked the seven year old girl with tears leaking down her pretty face.

The mother choked up and grabbed her daughter in a fierce hug.

"I don't know baby, I just don't know." The mother said with tears starting to come from her eyes now.

Friends and neighbors stood around the perimeter to see what was going on. They were sad that something like this happening in their neighborhood.

"Poor Gloria, such a tragic thing to happen to her family." Said an elderly woman.

"With Peter losing his job where will they live now?" asked a middle age man.

"I'm sure some of their family will take them in. If not I'll help them, they don't deserve to be on the street." Said another man.

Conversations like this were happening all over the crowd. Everyone seem to have an opinion on what would happen to the homeless family now. Although a young teen girl with short red hair said nothing. She simply listened to those around her. While at the same time remembering the power she felt when the fire shoot from her hands only a hour ago and set the home ablaze. The test was defiantly a success.

Many miles away in a apartment building the person who Tyrone had been talking to was writing down some notes on a notepad. Behind him were two other people, male and female. The male was watching a baseball game while the female clipping her toe nails on the sofa.

"That was number six, four more check ins to go. I take it this one was a success as well?" The woman asked continuing to clip her nails.

"Yes, by touching a man he was able to give him commands. So far all the powers are working as the boss intended. I am positive that the final four will also succeed." Said the man writing in the notepad.

"Good, I can't wait to use that machine and get me some powers." Said the man watching the game.

"That's only if the boss give's the okay. He said we all have to prove ourselves first. I don't know if you capable of that." The woman said with distaste.

"You're one cold bitch Jessica, I can image you're the same way in the sheets." He answered giving her a leer.

"Imagining is all you'll do Greg." She told him.

"Quiet both of you, I'm trying to get all the necessary information down. You two are only here to make renting this apartment less suspicious. Loner's draw too much attention, but nobody questions a bunch of teen living together."

"Probably think we are doing orgies up here or something." Greg said with a cruel laugh.

"Get your mind out the gutter Greg. No one finds you attractive or thinks your funny." Jessica spat.

"You know you want me."

"Enough, Greg go take a walk. We're running low on food and its your turn to get some groceries. Take the time to get your mind back on business." The one writing said.

"Damn Eric, give a guy a little power and he thinks he's king. Whatever, just give me the list and the money and I'm out of here. You two are no fun anyway." Greg said.

"Both are near the microwave, make sure to get everything there. If you miss one thing I'll send you right back out." Eric told him with a serious face.

"Fine, I'll be back in a half hour." Greg said closing the door behind him.

The room was silent for a moment until Eric's chair screeched back and he stood up.

"Finally, that moron is gone. I've had a hard day and its time I got my reward." Eric said with his voice deep and his eyes narrowing.

Jessica purred and got off the couch. Eric grabbed her by the butt and smashed his mouth to hers. The kiss seemed to go on forever before he released her.

"Go in the bed room and strip down, we will have to make this fast before he gets back."

Jessica smiled at him.

"You always know the right thing to say. That nerd façade doesn't suit you. You should show this side more often." She told him.

"That's not the side Big Red wants doing his books. He put a lot of trust in me and in return a lot of power. I plan to be right by his side when he takes over. Not some simple muscle like most of those fools." Eric told her.

"Which is why I am with you." Jessica said.

"Right, now get going, I got a lot of energy to burn off. The rest of the experiments aren't due for check in for another hour.

Jessica leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"Then lets make the time we do have count."

What neither of them knew however is that there were several hidden cameras in the apartment watching their every move and recording it. This connection was rooted to Big Red's major underground base that always had some one around. Presently 12 technicians and the boss himself were watching the feed.

"I thought Eric had more restraint than that, but even a college education is no match for hormones." The Red Skull shaking his head.

"Should I place a call sir?" One of the tech's asked.

"No, so far he is still doing his job and will finish his current activities shortly. Continue to watch while I gather some of the others. With noting to do while the experiments are happening they could use a bit of joy. Watching this should provide that." The Red Skull said with a smile. Meanwhile the Symbiote that resided within him crackled with glee.

So far everything was going according to plan. Using the formula he had persuaded Alan Alva to give him Red Skull was able to duplicate the effects of the gas that created the metahumans. He still couldn't control what that power would be in certain individuals but he was getting closer. That said there were bound to be mistakes. On that thought he left the control room to check in on some of those mistakes.

He nodded to Shiv and Armadilio as he left. It was unlikely the precaution was needed to guard the control room but there was no point in taking any chances. Cadmus had thought they couldn't be found either and had been proven wrong. Besides Cadmus no longer existing he was also fortunate that his group had not been discovered. Besides his few financial backers the world didn't even know his organization existed. They new the Ultra metabreed was around but no idea on just how large they were now. Gang activity was up across the country but no one suspected anything sinister about that. The Red Skull was building his army without the world even realizing it. With these experiments being low key they never would until it was too late.

The Red Skull continued down a corridor and passed a door that led to one of the three game rooms. He considered these minor luxuries a good investment to keep his troops happy. Good thing about having teens were was that they generally cared more about having fun then actual cash. The cash itself was a means to have fun. Whether it meant new games, shoes, or a night out on the town with a sexy lady or man depending on the situation. The Red Skull himself was fond of this last activity. It had been a while for him but he had found the experiences in this new time quite enjoyable. As did the symbiote inside him for which was a new experience all together. The women didn't seem to enjoy it as much and found themselves utterly mutilated at the end. But his pleasure was all that mattered and he had his men dispose of the bodies after he was through. If there was anything left they were free to use them as well.

Red Skull passed another area leading to the kitchen. He saw Tarmac, Slipstream, Kangore, Replay, and a few normal gang members pigging out on McDonald's take out. By take out they had killed all the employees and customers at the restaurant and taken all the ready made food. The Red Skull allowed such things as it wouldn't bring any unnecessary attention to them. After all if the metahumans and gang members stayed hidden questions might start to rise where they were. This way the status quo remained and it was just bad guys being bad guys.

Red Skull came to a stop a slid his card key through a slot. The elevator opened and he went in pressing the sub basement button. The elevator eventually came to a stop where he was confronted by three more metahumans. Chainlink with his metal tentacles, Hyde with his rock hard body, and Boom the sonic blaster. He always rotated three metahuman shifts in guarding Area 11. No so much to keep people from coming in, but to stop anyone from going out. So far they had done their job and there were no complications.

"Come for another visit of the freaks boss man?" asked Chainlink.

"Yes, any problems I should be aware of?" Red Skull asked in return.

"Just the usual screaming and banging on the walls. Same old same old." Hyde replied.

The Red Skull nodded and walked down the hall with the three trailing him. He stopped at one of the doors and looked inside the small window. Inside he saw what used to be a young man but was only rotting flesh barly holding itself together. Red Skull believed that this individuals power had been to merge with other objects in incorporate it into its own body. But instead the body kept merging with itself causing the deformed creature that stood before him trying to yell in pain but no longer had a mouth to do so. Looking at the chart attached to the door Red Skull saw there was no improvement and went on to the next door.

In here he saw a woman on her knees grabbing her stomach as if she was in some king of pain. He then saw her entire body go red and then seem to catch of fire. She yelled in pained and rolled around on the floor trying to put the fires out without success. Suddenly the flames burst outwards and exploded inside the small room. The walls and door held as the flames raged inside. Soon through a small trap door oxygen was sucked from the room causing the flames to go out. It also made the woman unconscious lying on the floor in one peace. He read the chart seeing uncontrollable combustion and moved on.

In another room he found a half man half fish creature inside a small pool swimming around. His lungs were now gills and he could no longer breath without water. Red Skull thought he might still be able to use him and moved on. Through out this whole area he saw the results of his failures. He didn't come down here to check on their health, he didn't give a damn about their lives. But if there was a way he could still use them or possibly dissect them to discover his mistakes then that was important to know.

After reviewing all the rooms The Red Skull nodded to the guards and the scientists around and left the way he came. Riding the elevator he thought about when he would be ready to start transforming the soldiers of his backers. The prospect of one man armies had been one of the main reasons in joining with him. The other the fear that he would use his power against them as he did Torres. If all the field tests proved successful he decided he would start in a week. The Justice League and the Avengers were nearing completion of the their rebuilding and he wanted to attack them before they reached full power. Yes, things were progressing just as he planned. First Earth, then the entire universe. The Symbiote had shown him many things, things that would ensure his victory.

At Camp David another important experiment was about to happen. The President of the United States was waiting for three very important guests that would potentially change the course of history. This was a difficult step to take but one he thought had to be done.

He only hopped that the other parties involved agreed as well. Without their support his plan would never even get off the ground.

"Don't look so worried Mr. President, you are doing the right thing. I am sure that those who are coming will see that as well." Said the man standing beside him.

"Thank you Larry, I hope they do. There has been some bad blood that not even time can heal. I hope they can see past it and truly work with us." The President said to his Vice President Larry Holmes.

"I believe that they are above such things sir. I regret my own part in not putting an end to Cadmus when I had the chance. But they have forgiven me and I am truly grateful. I truly believe that they will back you in this course of action.

The President said nothing for a moment before nodding his head.

Above them a red and blue blur streaked across the sky and came to a soft landing ten feet away from them. The secret service never saw him coming and were now just going for their weapons.

"Stand down men, he means us no harm. He is an invited guests." The President said stepping forward and holding out his hand. Superman grasped and held back his strength so he wouldn't crush the world leader's hand.

"It is good to see you again Mr. President. Especially with t he circumstances better than last time." Superman said.

The President shivered remembering when he had been transported onto the Watchtower with other world leaders while it was under attack. He had never been more scared in his entire life. He truly thought he was going to die that day.

"Indeed it is, I hope future meetings will have happier circumstances as well. I know you and the League have been recovering both physically and emotionally from the war with Cadmus. At the same time myslef and the other world leaders have been trying to put the world back together. Besides the trials and funerals we have had little time to talk. How is everything with the League?" The President asked.

Superman let out a breath before answering.

"Things are better sir but not good. The Watchtower has been rebuilt for the most part and should be complete in a few weeks. We haven't added any new members and those that were badly injured on back on active duty. Still we are only about 2/3 strength from what we once were. With the Kachan Empire threat looming the League feels that isn't enough but we are low on alternatives. There is of course the Avengers on Dragga and his rebels but…" Superman stop talking seeming not knowing what else to say.

The President nodded suspecting this was the case.

"I understand, things have been difficult within the government as well. We have cleaned house of those who supported Cadmus and to this day agree with their views. This planet can no longer be dividend. With this upcoming threat we must unite like we never have before." The President aid sternly.

"I agree with you sir, but there are still those who don't trust the super hero community. Feelings changed with Cadmus but the fear of us still remains with some. We have tried to change that but the process is long and slow. Normally the League wouldn't mind that but time is no longer a luxury we can afford." Superman countered.

Before the President could continue the conversation and red, white, and blue jet flew overhead. The Secret Service recognized the vehicle as the Justice and did not draw their weapons. The four U.S. jets escorting the Justice waited until it landed before flying off and resuming their patrols.

"It seems my second guest has arrived." The President said with a smile.

The hatch bay doors opened underneath and Captain America came down the ramp. He walked over to the assembled group and shook all three of their hands.

"Sorry about my lateness gentlemen. A few final details I had to take care of at Headquarters. I trust you spent your time together well." Captain America explained.

The President looked upon the man that represented his country and found a proud feeling inside of him. Captain America truly did represent the good things in America. Strength, courage, valor, honesty, loyalty and other good traits. His Avengers did take lives but not carelessly. He was somewhat sad that those so young had to be involved but that was the way of the world. Children were having to grown up a lot faster than they did in his day.

"Yes we did, we talked about what improvements have been made since the war. Speaking of which how are your young Avengers doing." The President asked.

"Quite well considering the losses they have suffered at such a young age. I had hoped to avoid losing another teammate so early in creating this next generation of Avengers. Unfortunally that was not to be. But they are doing well and the base has been completed. Lex Luthor continues to behave himself and provide us with funds and materials."

"Be careful Captain America, everything Luther does come with a price. Sometimes it's your soul." Superman warned him. He had yet to accept Luther as the main sponsor for the Avengers. But Cap has assured him he would keep tabs on the former criminal mastermind and tell the League if he was up to something.

"I assure you Superman his movements are being watched at all times. He is aware of this and accepts these restrictions in dealing with us. As long as he stays the course I am willingly to overlook his past and look towards the future." Cap assured him.

Superman nodded but made no further comment.

"The two members we lost we have added two others. X-23 and Scorpion have seemed to fit in quite well. Robin in particular has went out of his way in showing the girl the ropes. I believe their mutual friendship has helped them both move on from tragic pasts. There were so rough spots with Spiderman and Scorpion but Supergirl put an end to that. I won't say the former enemies are friends but they are working together in training. They have similar fighting skills and work well together even if they refuse to admit it." Cap explained.

"How is my cousin, I have barley seen her the past month. She claims you asked for her assistance in training your Avengers and rebuilding your base. Wonder Woman claimed the same thing." Superman added slyly.

Cap cleared his throat at the mention of the Amazon before replying.

"They both have been very helpful. Please tell the League we are grateful for you lending them to us in your own time of need." He answered.

The others smiled knowing business was not the only reason the two women had been hanging around with the Avengers.

All of them were startled when a blue glow appeared beside them and six rebel soldiers surrounded Dragga and Ballistic with their weapons raised. The secret Service reacted on instinct and raised their weapons as well.

"Don't shoot, Don't shoot, this is a peaceful gathering!" The vice President yelled out trying to stop any potential for a fight.

"Dragga, why did you bring guards with you? You know this is a simple meeting, not a trap." Superman said to his old rival.

"I know, but Ballistic insisted just in case. This is a new peace and they don't want to take any chances." Dragga explained.

"I assure you Dragga, no harm will come here either to you are your people. I give you my word." The President replied.

Dragga nodded and whispered something to Ballistic. The seven foot gray man carrying a scythe was silent as he listened to his leader. None could tell his emotions by the mask he wore. After Dragga finished talking Ballistic raised his wrist and appeared to speak into some kind of communicator. Seconds later another blue flash appeared and Ballistic and the six soldiers were gone leaving only Dragga. The secret service noticed this and put their weapons away.

"Well that was certainly a dramatic interest. Now that all of us are present I trust we can begin this meeting." Cap said breaking the silence.

All those assembled nodded and the Vice President led the way into one of the many cabins. The cabin was fully furnished with chair, tables, a sofa , and even a fire place. The table had assortment of snacks that the heroes took and found a comfortable place to sit to hear what this meeting was about.

The President stood in front of the fire place with the Vice President in the corner looking on. Once everyone was settled be began.

"First I want to thank you all for coming here today. I know there have been some issues in the past but you have overcome them to hear what I have to say. Two months ago this world was on the brink of a take over by a computeralized alien. It was only with all your groups help that this plan was stopped and the people of Earth kept their freedom. Lives were lost in this war as well as a lot of trust. The lives cannot be returned but the trust can."

"Only through working together near the end were we all able to come out on top. Yet now even a greater threat comes to us. The Kachan threat as Dragga has described is not only a threat to Earth, but to all galaxies and their people. We can no longer be separated or selfish if we wish to live through this threat. With that said myself and other world leaders have talked. Protecting Earth is no longer enough, we must expand our views as we never have before."

Captain America, Superman, and Dragga looked at each other trying to figure out where the President was going with this.

"Genetlemen, a United Nations is no longer enough. This world and its people have fought other worldly and dimensional threats on many occasions and won. While others have fought similar threats and not been so lucky. We largely ignored this as not our problem since it did not involve out own solar system. That way of thinking has to be put to an end. We humans do not only exist on Earth but on other planets and other galaxies as well. There are also other species who live here now and they have their own home worlds and friends. Gentlemen, we have the means not to only help ourselves but others as well. We have the power and resources to contribute to others who face such traits. Like Dragga and his people there are those out there to who need help. But they can't do it alone, just like we can't do it alone. We succeeded because we all worked together."

"I'm sorry Mr. President but I'm not sure where you are going with this. In the past the League had helped other planets on occasion when we can. The Lantern Core itself is dedicated to protecting other worlds." Superman said trying to understand.

"Yes, but even they can only do so much. You personally told me only one is assigned to a specific section of space. When a threat is considered big enough a group will join together but sometimes there isn't enough time for that. Even the League can only help those places in the short term, not the long. What I and the others are suggesting is a long term goal. For all cultures and races to be together. The Kachan Empire has become so strong because of doing the same thing forcefully. But if other worlds combine willingly and we share are knowledge and resources-

"Then we would become a strong force as well. One opposite of the intentions of the Kachan Empire which represents destruction and slavery. Ours could represent peace and understanding. Being one united front against those that would harm others. Yes I understand, it is a partnership of enormous magnitude." Captain America said seeing it in his head.

"Yes, there are others worlds that wish for the same as us. They could use help and we and others could provide it as they provide us. We would be equals instead of rulers. Myself and the others combined only to survive instead of truly building something stronger." Dragga said thinking out loud.

"I see, a organization built on equality instead ownership. It would be the exact opposite of the Kachan Empire. Together we would have a real chance of going against them as well as other enemies. Mr. President I like this idea and will speak to other members of the League about it. But sir, what would we call such a collaboration on such a grand scale." Superman wondered.

The President smiled relieved that they seemed to favor the idea so greatly.

"I and the other leaders have thought of this as well. For such a grand gathering of so many worlds we came up with one name. It would be called the Federation of United Planets."

TBC

Bet you didn't expect the little Star Trek twist. And no, none of the Star Trek Characters will be used in this fic. This Federation will be unique in its own way with marvel, DC, and original characters by me. Also early in this chapter I made mention of the Registration act that Captain America Ultimately died fighting against. See you next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamier: Don not own any characters from the Marvel or DC Universe.

Well happy holidays to everyone and sorry for the delay. I was having writers block on this story and started another one to get my juices flowing. If you get a chance check out A New Dawn on the Naruto archive. That said I will be splitting real life with both stories so they may be slower in coming. But as long as you continue to read and review I will write them

Also I lot of reviews want me to bring the Transformers into this. This story is becoming larger than I thought so I might do it. I still haven't decided. But I only know what I get from the cartoons and what I can find on the internet. If someone could tell me a link to get more info on them that would be good.

Enough talk, here is the long awaited chapter.

"Are you serious, the President of the United States said that?!" asked Green Lantern with shock.

"Yes, and he said the other world leaders agreed on it as well. They want to expand inter planetary relations and become stronger as a whole. I know its surprising and had trouble following him at first but-"

"This planet has already been through a war. I'm surprised they would want to jump into another one so soon." Shayera said rubbing her chin.

"A surprising statement coming from you. Your planet thrived on war seeking to die honorably in battle." Batmen commented.

"True, but this is not thanagar. From what I have gathered from Earthlings you avoid war when you can. One started you are persistent once you begin a war, but still hesitate to begin." Shayera replied showing no malice of her former home world which was now destroyed.

"I think the world leaders have realized that they can not put their heads in the sand and ignore this problem. Dragga made it very clear to them that the Kachan Empire is coming. He explained to them how powerful these people are and that they will not negotiate. I commend them for their attack first strategy. I for one am tired of being on the defensive and waiting for the enemy to come for us. If we had went on the attack earlier Cadmus might not have done as much damage as it did." Green Lantern said.

"There is no use looking back on things that we might have done. We did what we thought was right at the time and have to accept the consequences. We can only move forward and improve upon the past." Replied the Martian Manhunter.

"Well said Jonn, I believe we have learned from the past. As much as we would like to avoid war we can not. The Kachan are coming, and we have to strike first before they get here." Said Superman.

"Ah man, not another war. I'm not sure if I'm ready for another one. We lost so much. I don't know if the people are either." Flash commented.

"True, I'm not sure how the people of Earth will respond to this decree. After Cadmus they still distrust the government and at the core we are a selfish race. We wish to protect our own and let others worry about their own problem." Batman commented.

"Don't forget that they don't completely trust us either. Brianiac may have been the mastermind but the distrust was already there. We have done much these past two months to regain that trust but we still have a way to go." Superman countered.

"With all these issues unresolved do you really believe this plan can work? I don't disagree with it but it does have flaws." Shayera stated.

"Every plan does, but I believe this is the best option for moving forward. We don't have an endless resources to help other planets. But if they add theirs to ours it might just even out for everyone. Frankly its time we started calling in some of those debts. A whole is always stronger than an individual." Lantern offered.

"Indeed, so I take it we all agree to back this plan?" Jonn asked getting to the point.

The founders of the Justice League looked at each others. They all then slowly nodded.

"Yes, I believe we do. But we still have to discuss this with the rest of the league. This is not a decision that can be left simply to us. All of the league will be putting their lives on the line for this battle." Stated Superman.

"They do that everyday but I concede your point. I suggest we call a general assembly and call for a vote. Majority will rule." Batman said.

"That seems the best way to go about it, sadly there won't be as many to votes as there use to be." Lantern said shaking his head.

"Yeah, but we agreed to no more recruiting. So many have fought and died joining us, its hard seeing friends lose their lives." Flash said with a single tear rolling down his face.

"They knew what they were getting themselves into when they joined. But I too mourn the loss of friends and teammates. Our position on recruitment may have to change if we follow this course. But that is a matter for another day. I will contact the appropriate people to arrange the meeting." J'onn said before floating through the floor.

There was silence as the other founders looked at the floor that Jonn had just went through.

"I guess our quiet time is coming to an end. We are once again needed and have to answer the call." The Green Lantern said finally breaking the silence.

"Trying growing up on my world, we never had the free period of non conflict as people on Earth do." His girlfriend said referring to Thanagar.

"Thank heavens, I would have gone crazy on your world." Flash said.

"No, you would have been killed for low brain activity." Hawkgirl replied in all seriousness.

"Hey!!" Flash yelped.

"All kidding aside we still have a lot of work ahead of us. After the vote in which I'm sure will be positive there our many worlds to contact. Many of which will take a lot of convincing and some personal appearances. They will want to know what they can gain from this in detail and we need to know those answers. We are on a strict timeline, no more than two months. We must make this alliance a reality very quickly." Superman explained.

"Then we will have to make sure that they realize just how serious this threat really is. They have trusted us in the past to help them, they should do so now as well." Batman countered.

"But won't we have to contact worlds that we have no dealings with? This Kachan Empire is a threat to everyone in the Universe, not just the galaxy. Some may be hostile or perhaps even under developed worlds. But just the same we must reach out to them." Green Lantern stated.

"At the same time we have to watch out for those worlds that would ally themselves to the Kachan Empire. I doubt all the worlds taken were done so forcefully. Some worlds probably jumped at the chance to gain more power and influence. We will have to make sure a possible ally isn't a possible enemy in disguise." Hawkgirl argued.

"Yes, we will have to be weary of that possibility. But we must still make the offer. Once this war reaches our part of the galaxy we must have our defenses ready. We can't let ourselves be caught of guard like we did with Cadmus. We lost far too many lives and suffered too much to go through that again." Superman argued back.

"I agree, I' just saying that we should be cautious going forward. Even before Cadmus you never suspected my true mission. I don't want the League to be caught with their pants down again." Hawkgirl added.

"Indeed, I believe a counter surveillance team should be created. It would be this organizations job to discreetly observe and report any suspicious activities of our possible allies. That way we won't be caught off guard. As Shayera has stated she has both training and experience in this so I suggest she be in charge of it." Batman said.

Shayera raised her eye brows at this. She wasn't sure if it was a compliment to her skills or an insult to her past betrayal. Knowing Batman it was probably both so she said nothing.

"While we're talking about defense what is the status of the three Cadmus ships we captured during the war?" Green Lantern asked changing the subject.

"They've been repaired, although we still don't understand the power source. I don't know if Brainiac found that crystal are simply created it with all his stolen data. Either way it still works and its power seems almost limitless." Superman said.

"Any way of duplicating its effects?" Lantern asked.

"No, and we have tried. We will continue to do so but it appears that Brainiac took that secret with him when he left. Unless any of us actually believe he died in that explosion at Cadmus." Batman.

The shakes around the room answered that question.

"We have also used some of those designs to increase the fire power of our Javelins. Dragga and his people provided us with some resources as well. Perhaps not as much as we would have wanted but they are still being cautious." Batman continued.

"Can't blame them for that, but we are all in this together. Trust is going to have to be gained all around and fast." Shayera added.

"Speaking of trust another ally of ours needs to be told of this new development. Flash, I want you to go down and inform the people of Gorilla City what is happening. More of the world knows about them now so there is little reason for them to stay in seclusion. They helped us during the final battle and this is their world too. They should be involved in all the decisions we make." Superman told him.

Flash scratched the back of his head.

"I guess your right, but I can't say how forward they will look to it. They lost a lot too. Before my double broke in they only battles dealt with Gored and he didn't try to kill them." Flash said.

"If they don't help they'll all be killed. It's harsh but the truth. I suggest you make them understand that Cadmus was nothing. The Kachan Empire will be a hundred times worse." Batman interjected.

Flash met Batman's eyes before giving a small nod.

"You're right, I'll make them understand. I don't want any more innocents to get hurt but everyone is going to have to fight for us to survive through this." Flash acceded.

With that he turned and blurred out of the room.

"Well is there any bother business we need to discuss before preparing for the vote?" Superman asked.

"Yes, two things. One is the theft of the phantom zone projector during the last battle. The ex-members of Cadmus have sworn up and down that it was not a mission during our fight. They didn't even know where it was located. A thorough search of all their bases before they were decommissioned turn up no leads either. J'onn as well as Raven of the Avengers searched Cadmus solider minds but found no edvidence either. Which leads to one highly possible conclusion of who has it." Batman said.

"Brainiac." Superman said with a frown.

"Yes, more than likely he sent one of the clones of us to do it. They would have our knowledge and have access to retrieve it. With the apparent resurrection of Turbo there is no telling how many copies of us he has." Batman explained.

"But didn't Colonel Adams say Brainiac created only one of each because they were so powerful. He didn't want to make the same mistake of many and have his creations become to powerful and rebel." Shayera countered.

Batman grabbed his chin for a moment thinking about that.

"True, but he could have gone through more simulations since then and decided he could handle them. Even if he didn't the point remains that projector holds hundreds of criminals from a now extinct solar system. Not to mention he still has the means to convert gententic material into more soldiers and Ultimen. That equals to quite an army at his disposal. The Kachan empire is important but Brainiac mustn't be forgotten. He has shown not to take defeat well even though he has no emotions. I would say one he has mastered would be revenge." Batman told them.

"I agree that it is a concern but one we can do little about. We don't know where he has gone nor do we have the resource to look for him. We need everyone here protecting his galaxy." Lantern responded.

"Perhaps with this plantery alliance we will have the resources. We can tell them what to look out for and report back to us." Shayera suggested.

"Yes, a good idea Shayera. Okay Bruce that's one, what's the other concern you have?"

"My other concern is the lack of superhuman crimes on the planet. Although the Legion of Doom is a former shell of itself there are other groups there. Especially the Ultra Meta Breed. Since the final battle with Cadmus we have seen very little of them. We were in a weaken state and confused. It was a perfect time to catch us off guard and they did not take it." Batman.

"Well Dragga army and Gorilla city's people would have something to do with that. It was an unknown and they might not have wanted to take the chance." Lantern suggested.

"The group is made out of teenagers. To you think they would really put that much thought into it? First they attack several locations as if trying to prove a point and then suddenly they disappear. Not to mention gang violence is at a all time high although that could be contributed to fear and some thinking the world is about to end. But so many factors together still seems suspicious to me." Batman said.

"On this I must agree with you. With is why Diana is not here today. She is currently aiding in the Avengers is discovering what is going o with the youth. I thought having her there would add more experience to the group beside Captain America." Superman told them.

"Not to mention giving her more time with her boyfriend." Shayera said with a smile.

"Your one to talk." Lantern said grinning at her.

Superman cleared his throat to get past the awkward situation.

"I will admit that was part of the reason as well. I won't begrudge anyone finding happiness during these chaotic times. We should spend time with those close to us as we will have little chance to do so in the future." Superman said.

"I take it that means you are okay with the cousins new partner as well?" Lantern asked getting in a dig.

Superman frowned at that.

"Spiderman appears to be a fine young man. I sense he still misses his home as has personal issues but they seem to be working through them together. Now if we are done talking about each others personal lives I believe we should prepare for the vote."

No more words were spoken as they left the room to get ready for one of the most important decisions the Justice League ever had to make.

Back on Earth Captain America was just finishing up his own explanation for what had gone on in the meeting. Beast Boy whistled after he was finished.

"Man, first we team with the Justice League, and now a whole galaxy. This sure is a step up from when we were just protecting one city." Beast Boy said.

"I'm afraid our problems are a lot bigger these days Beast Boy. Forming the Avengers was only suppose to be temporarily while we dealt with Cadmus. But now we have even bigger threats and will have to remain one team a good while longer." Robin commented.

"You don't have a problem with that do you? I think this has worked at rather well. Sure neither of us is the leader anymore but I think we have combined our resources to make one good team." Bumble Bee said.

"So do I, I just miss the simpler times. Then we only had to worry about a city. Afterwards we had to protect the whole planet. Now we have to fight for our entire galaxy. It's just a lot to take in such a short time." Robin assured her.

Bumble Bee accepted that and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I see what you mean. But we have gotten this far together. If we stick by each other the rest will work out too." Bumble Bee told him.

Robin graced her with a smile.

"Your right, well Cap I think we all are on board right gang." He said looking around him at the other members of the Avengers.

All those present gave nods except for one. Cap noticed this and directed a question to her.

"Do you not agree Sara, if so please tell me why?" He asked his newest member.

Sara, also known as X-23, looked up from the floor and right at him. She was surprised to be singled out and started to get defensive with all the eyes on her. Old instincts kicked in and her muscles started to coil readying to strike. The tension dissolved when a soft hand went to her shoulder and a serene voice spoke.

"Fear not friend, we are not judging you. You are a part of our team and we wish to know what is wrong. Know that none of us would hurt you." Starfire said with a large smile.

Like everyone one else Sara found it impossible to stay angry around the light hearted alien. These feelings of friendship were still hard for her but she had been learning. The X-men had been helpful but the age different had made it difficult to connect with them. These people were closer to her age and were really trying to befriend her and make her a part of the decisions.

"I'm sorry, I know none of you would hurt me. I have no problem with the plan I'm just not use to be included in decisions. When I was growing up I was taught to follow orders without question and complete the assignment. I was nothing but a tool to them. But I realize that I am a person and my vote counts." Sara finally spoke.

Starfire smiled more brightly before removing her hand and sitting back. Raven sitting beside her grabbed her other hand and squeezed it in support.

Sara looked at the two still trying to figure out that relationship. The two couldn't be more opposite but still seemed to fit perfectly with each other. At the back of her mind she couldn't help but yearn for similar compassion from somebody.

Captain America was proud at the way his team was reacting. They had gone through a lot for people so young. He wasn't sure if at that age he would have been so strong.

"Good, since that is settled its time to move on to new business. Have we made any progress in finding the base of operations for the Ultra Meta Breed? They have been far too quiet lately and in my experience with criminals that is never a good thing." He said.

Robin shook his head in the negative.

"Unfortunally we have had little success so far. Cyborg is out trying to calculate there last positions to see if he can find any kind of pattern that might lead us to them. So far he is not very successful. I expect to hear back from him and another two hours." Robin reported.

Captain America digested the news not very pleased at the results. He would have to find another way to get his answers.

"Alright, what about the increased gang activity? At first we contributed it to the fear of Earth destruction but the activities are too wide rage for that. These are not simple citizens doing these crimes but actual organized groups. These acts seem random but I am convinced there is some purpose to them." Cap said.

Bumble Bee spoke up this time.

"We have been unable to fine a direct cause. Those that have been arrested aren't giving us any answers. For the moment the government isn't allowing us to take that information forcefully. They say there rights must be protected and that the alien invasion should be our main priority. I have tried to explain we can do both but they are not open to it. Wonder Woman is currently attempting her hand at it. Hopefully she will meet with more success than we have." She finished.

So much for everyone cooperating now. Cap didn't endorse torture and had Raven use her abilities on rare occasions. These people did have rights so that was anbattle he might not win. Which meant he had to get answers another way. He had been considering an undercover mission for some time, but who to send. He had some ideas but the idea would take more time to develop. Not to mention there was the Kachan threat and that had to be put at the top of the list. He might not be able to spare the manpower to infiltrate the gangs.

Cap was thinking what other business the Avengers had when he noticed the absence of one his Lutientents. He had made the leaders of the past separate groups leaders Lutientents to over see things when he couldn't be in touch. One of them was not here during an important meeting.

"Where is Virgil?" He asked using the boys real name to show how serious he was.

The Avengers looked at each other not wanting to be the one to say anything.

"My orders were for no one to go solo during this time. Cyborg is in the Justice so he is well protected. The Freedom, Glory, and the T- ship are still in the hanger so he isn't in one of those. I better hear a good explanation of where he is." Cap said in a serious voice.

Looks continued to be shared among the Avengers before Rubberband Man finally spoke.

"He's at the old gas station he and Gear use to use as a hideout. He's still taken his death pretty hard and demanded he be left alone. We knew to follow your orders but didn't have the heart to refuse him." He explained.

Cap brought a hand to his face and covered his eyes. He thought Static had been doing better with his grief. Apparently he was wrong. He couldn't blame the boy for being sad. Gear had been his best friend. Cap too mourned his lost as well as Wilderbeast. But he also knew the losses could have been much higher.

Cap removed the hand from his face and let out a breath.

"Alright, I don't like you disobeying orders but I understand it. I think Static's grief will have to be dealt with differently. I'm going to make a phone call." He told them.

"Cap, I'm not sure he'll respond well to you. Maybe I should-" Shebang began.

"Your right, he probably wouldn't. Which is why I am going to get someone who I think he will listen too."

At the moment Virgil Hawkins also known as the super hero Static was indeed in an old abandoned gas station. He was sitting on one of the old couches that he and Gear had moved into the place. In his hands was a photo of Gear and him in their uniforms. He let out a small chuckle remembering when the picture had been taken. Then tears started to fall when he realized that they would never take another picture again. The picture fail from his limp hands and to the floor. Static dropped his face into his hands letting the tears flow.

He knew he had to be stronger than this. But he just didn't know where to get the strength from. Both his sister and father had tried to console him. He had told them his identity some time ago. But even they couldn't get through to him. For Virgil it was just another lost in his life. First his mother and now his best friend. Getting past his mother's death had been hard enough. He didn't think he had the courage to go through another death again.

He was forced out of his thoughts when the front door of the gas station exploded outwards. Static quickly stood up and shakily got to his feet. The sight he was met with was far from good.

"Found you, I can't believe you actually used this place as a hideout. I've seen diseased rats in classier places than this." Said the metahuman Chainlink . His six metal tentacles swayed back and forward throughout the room.

Before Static could respond the wall behind him burst forward and Armadillo came rolling it. Static jumped to the side to avoid him but the rolling wrecking crew clipped his right leg sending Static to the ground. Armadillo uncurled himself and stood up straight.

"Not to steady on your feat are you Static. Could it be the death of your precious Gear weighing you down? Well don't worry about it, you about to join him pretty soon." Armadillo told him.

Static slowly got back to his feet with murder in his eyes. Electricity started to pulse all around the body and the very air became thick around him.

"Don't you dare say his name you son of a bitch!! He was a good person and fought for what was right!! It isn't fair that people like you should live while good people like him have to die!!" Static yelled.

Chainlink merely smirked.

"Life ain't fair chump, your friend is dead and we are alive. If you thought Cadmus was bad you hadn't seen nothing yet. But enough talk, its time for you to die. Say hi to Gear for me in hell." He laughed stalking forward.

Static had heard enough. He spread out his arms and clenched his fists. Electricity rippled from all along his body slamming into the wall. Some even went in between the two metahumans as they came closer to him.

"I never set out to kill before, but I'm making an exception fro you two bastards." Static said through clenched teeth.

He brought his hands together and the light of his power nearly blinded them all. Still the two criminals continued to walk forward keeping their cruel smiles. Static was about to release all his pent up rage when the roof suddenly caved in. Static never heard it but he did feel the large weight land on top to him slamming him into the ground. The stabbing pain caused him to lose his concentration and the electricity dissipated. Static tried to push himself up but the large weight pushed him back down.

"You ain't going no where man. When Kagore puts his foot down it stays down." Said the person above him. ]

Static turned his head enough to see another of his enemies. The Jamaican metahuman Kagore. A strange mutation to have giant feet but most effective. Especially in the position he was in now. Static's mind had started to clear feeling this new rage and he discovered they had tricked him. Using his own rage to blind him to their trap. Now he really regretted disobeying Cap's order to not go out alone. He was all alone and heavily outnumbered.

Armadillo kicked Static in the head with his web feet.

"Pay attention Static, we want you to feel everything before you die. You embarrassed us enough time. You are not going to die quick. It will be painful and very, very slow. You'll beg us to kill you quickly but we won't. Just when you are at the edge of consciousness that is when we will kill you. It will be a darkness that you will never wake from." He mocked.

One of Chainlink's tentacles slashed down across Static face leaving a scar. Blood dripped down from it onto the floor. Static grimaced at the pain and once again tried to push Kagore off. But the Jamaican maintained his hold not letting him move an inch. Even if he could summon his electricity Kagore's boots were made of rubber except for the steel tip. The electricity would never reach him from this position.

"Don't fell good does it. Just image a hundred of those slashes all along your body. I can just image the screams you'll give. It will be like music to my ears." Chainlink said leaning down to lock eyes with the fallen hero.

Static was stuck between anger and sadness. It couldn't end like this, but he didn't know what to do. Static decided he would fight past the pain and release every ounce of power in his bruised power. It probably wouldn't be enough and would leave him completely helpless but he had no choice. He closed his eyes ad gathered up all his strength inside.

Chainlink laugh.

"It doesn't matter if you close your eyes. You'll still feel everything we do to you." He said.

"So will you." Came a voice behind them all.

All three metahumans turned but Chainlink was too slow as a blast of electricity crashed into his body. His metal tentacles only increased the pain as they drew the electricity into his body. After Chainlink finished screaming he feel to both knee with his eyes wide open. He eyes then shut and he fail face first onto the floor.

The other Meta Breed members looked on in shock on what had happen. Kagore even decreased his pressure on Static confused on what was happening.

"Who the hell are you?!" Kagore demanded.

Before them stood an old black man wearing a costume of red and green. A green mask was around his face but did nothing to cover the mostly bold head.

"Don't you young kids learn anything in school? The name's Soul Power, and I'm here to put your lights out." He said.

Kagore didn't know whether to laugh or scream at the man when suddenly he felt himself pushed backwards. He looked down in time to see Static push his foot up since he relaxed his grip. Kagore frowned and tried to push back down but Static had already rolled clear.

"Damnit, Armadillo take care of the old man. I'm going to take out Static before any more senior citizens show up." He yelled to the other Meathuman as he jumped in the air. Static jumped off the couch and Kagore smashed it to pieces.

Armadillo looked at the two and figured Kagore could defeat Static in his injured state. He looked briefly and saw Chainlink was still smoking and would be of no help. He finally looked to the man who had interfered in their fun.

"You made a big mistake pops, I'm going to put your decaying ass in the graveyard where you belong." He said curling into a ball and rolling at the super hero.

Soul Power put his hands to the ground and sent electricity to the floor. It went right towards Armadillo but did not seem to harm him. However he slowed down significantly before he could gain any speed. He eventually came to a stop a foot from Soul Power.

"What gives!!" He yelled inside his ball trying to move.

Soul Power smiled.

"See what happens when you skip school. Well here is a quick math lesson 101. In order to gain speed there must be traction. When that traction is stopped or altered that speed can not be gained. Bascially young fellow I charged the floor boards canceling out your traction before it could begin. No traction no speed, and no power. Unlucky for you I still have power." He said

Soul Power removed his had from the floor boards and put them around Armadillos stationary body. Summoning the excess electricity from the floor as well as adding more he surround the metahuman with electricity. He continued to mold it until it was a few inches thick and then stood back. He looked down at his work.

"What did you do to me, I can't move!!" Armadillo yelled unable to even uncurl from the electricity incased around him.

"I won't get to scientific for you as I feel the lesson would be wasted. But just know that you are in what I call my Static Bubble. You won't be going anywhere for a while."

Armadillo cursed and sulked inside his electric cage.

On the other side of the room Static continued to dodge from Kagore's large feet. His ribs were bruised if not broken and it was slowing him down. Kagore also wasn't giving him a chance to charge up.

"You won't dodge me forever, soon my partner will be done with the old man and you will be finished." Kagore taunted him.

Static had nearly forgotten about Mr. Grant, Aka Soul Power. He had no idea why he was here but he had to help him. He had saved Static and he had to return the favor.

Kagore kicked out with his right foot and Static ducked and rolled under him. This gave him a moment to charge up his fist. He got up and turned just as Kagore did. Static clapped both his hand together right in Kagore's face before he could react. It wasn't enough to do physical damage but at that range the light then blind the Jamaican.

"Can't see!!" Kagore yelled grabbing his eyes stopping his attack on Static. This gave Static all the time he need to charge and he gave a charged up uppercut to Kagore's chin sending the villain falling backwards. Static kicked him in the head for good measure to make sure he was out. He quickly turned to help Soul Power only to see the man standing tall looking at him with a smile.

"What took you so long young buck. I took out my two half the time it took you to take out one." Soul Power told him.

Static's jaw dropped not knowing what to say.

"Hold that thought, my prisoner is about to break free." Soul Power said walking outside. Static followed him not knowing what else to do. Soul Power looked around before finding some old wire pipes laid beside a construction site. He nodded to himself and shot his electricity towards them. The electricity incased the piped and Soul Power slowly pulled it toward him. Sweat started to roll down his face.

"I'm really feeling my age, this use to be a snap. Give me a little boost kid so I can finish." He told him.

Once again Static obeyed without question and shot some of his juice into Soul Power. Soul Power straighten up and brought the pipes back into the gas station. He bent them into a cage around Armadillo just as the Static bubble disappeared. The Metahuman found himself out of one prison and into another. He glared at them from inside his cage but said nothing. Soul Power used the remaining metal to bind Chainlink's tentacles so they would not be a problem. After that he powered down and took a knee.

"This old body just ain't what it use to be. I'm going to have to get back in shape if I want to keep this up." He said

"What are you doing here?" Static finally asked finding his voice.

Soul Power turned to him and shook his head.

"Saving your life apparently. But I originally came to talk to you. Don't act all innocent, you know what about. I might have never lost Sparky but there were people that I was unable to save years ago. All of them hurt but I never give up. If I did others would pay the price and their deaths would have meant nothing. You once said I was your idol. Well you idol is telling you its time to get back in the game. Gear may be dead but he isn't gone. As long as you remember him and fight in his memory he will always be there. You see memories are the way that we all survive. When I'm dead and gone I want people to remember al the good I did and the lives I saved. I want them to remember that I never gave up and overcome all odds. You want to honor Gear, do that. Make sure he is never forgotten, that his sacrifice was not in vain. His strengths are your strengths, your victories are his victories. If you never learn anything from me boy learn this. A hero isn't about always winning, but persevering when others cannot." He finished.

Static listened to the entire speech and didn't know what to say. Here was a man who had fought forty years ago for five years. He only stopped when he was no longer needed and his enemies defeated. Yet he came out of retirement without hesitation when one of his enemies came back from the grave. It didn't matter that there were others to do it. It didn't matter that he didn't owe anybody anything and could have stayed out of it. He fought on because it was his responsibility. Even his old side kick Sparky and had come back to help them. They did it because it was right and they could. Gear would want him to do the same. Even in spirit his partner would be fighting right by his side.

He turned to Soul Power.

"Thank you, and your right. I won't let him be forgotten. I will continue to fight for both of us." He told him with teary eyes.

Soul Power smiled him and walked over. He put his hands on his shoulder and looked at him in the eyes.

"Good choice son. Now lets call the police to take this trash away. After that your taking me to that fancy Avenger headquarters of yours. I want to meet the rest of the team." He said.

The way he said it made Static pasue.

"The rest of the team?" He asked.

Soul Power gave him a wide grin.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you. I've been called back into service."

"WHAT?!!"

"Mostly on an advisory basis. But I plan to talk to your boss about that. With everything happening on this planet he is going to need all the help he can get. This old veteran may have lost a step or two but I still got some juice left. After all I took out those young bucks back there." He said with a laugh.

"You can't be serious." Static said not believing what he was hearing.

"Of course, just wait kid it will be like when we took on Dr Menace. By the way you had some nice moves put you could use some improvement. But we will work on it. Heck I'll even teach you how to use the Static Bumble." He told him.

Soul Power continued to talk while Static could only drop his head and groan.

TBC


End file.
